Fate & Destiny
by Dark Hime
Summary: Serena Tsukino has a grudge against Fate and Destiny. From the man she fell in love with to the new life she has.
1. Fate and Destiny Chapter 1:Destiny

Fate & Destiny Chapter1: Fate Disclaimer: I do NOT own SailorMoon.  
  
I never really did fit in. I guess you could Fate was cruel to me and destiny was a real nightmare. There really is no other way to describe them. To this day I will never understand how a girl who always did what her mother told her, made straight A's, and basically never did a bad thing in her life have so much bad stuff happen to her. Just incase you don't believe me; let me give you the rundown of my normal with Fate, before Destiny decided to but in.  
  
My name is Serena Tsukino. I am 16 years old, a sophmore in high school with a 5.0 G.P.A; I take a lot of advance placement courses. I'm about 5'4, with long blonde hair that stops at my knees, blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across my nose, and cheeks, I have fairly tanned skin.  
  
A "normal" day consists of me waking up to the sound of my alarm, which is a VERY LOUD beeping that could give you a heart attack, walking to the bathroom with a bundle of fresh underwear and clothing under my arm. I then proceed to strip myself of my pajamas and jump into a freezing shower. I then proceed to step into my clean set of clothing, that are laying on the bathroom floor, brush my teeth, put my hair in two buns on both sides of my head with hair streaming down.  
  
I then go downstairs, kiss my mom goodbye and walk out the door. I hardly ever ate breakfast mainly because I didn't have time. School started at 6:30 and I arrive at school at exactly 6:25 giving me only 5 minutes to put my bags away, grab my books, eat, and get to class. Obviously something had to give and of course it was breakfast. So say goodbye breakfast and hello getting to class on time.  
  
I walked down the hallway rather quickly trying to get to my first hour. I ducked my head low, hoping the jocks wouldn't notice me walk by, but Fate, like I said can be real cruel. WAM! "Oops why don't you watch where you're going meatball head!" Darien said to me laughing as he hi- fived his friends.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek hard to keep from shouting out in pain. Darien Shields is a 6'2" football, baseball, and basketball player. He has gorgeous midnight- blue eyes I had ever seen, unruly ebony black hair, a nice muscular body, and a deep tan.  
  
He then turned winked at me and smiled his perfect smile with pearly all his pearly whites. I wanted to die right then. I bent down to pick up my books that had fallen. As soon as I did my whole body went numb with pain that shot up and down my right shoulder and back. I then realized that my back had landed pretty hard, thanks to a good tackle, on a lock and my shoulder on the locker itself.  
  
I wanted to scream or fight I wanted to do something to rid my mind of the pain. But instead I just got on my knees and started grabbing my books. "Hey Serena." I looked up and saw Raye and her group. "Oops." Raye had purposely jammed her stiletto into the back of my hand. I bit my lip.  
  
She crouched down to my eye level. "Stay away from Darien." She said applying more pressure to my hand. "Chow for now." She said in a sickening sweet voice, and walked off. I looked at my hand. There was a pressure point on my hand, which was now starting to bleed. I shook my head slowly and walked to the nurse's office. "Hey Serena how's it going?" Trista, the office nurse, said. Trista was a very kind to me, and was my only friend. She was just 25 with long green hair that stopped at her knees as well. She had the upper part of her hair was in a bun and the back was down.  
She had a purple eyes and bronze skin and was about 5'6". "Do you think you could fix me up?" I showed her my hand, shoulder, and back. "Jesus Serena, when are you going to tell someone about this?" She said as she gently wrapped my hand.  
  
"What am I going to say? 'Mr. Balding some of our star players are bullying me?" I said sarcastically. "Yes!" Trista shouted back seriously.  
  
"Forget about it. It's not going to happen. Besides no one'll believe me anyway. And even if they did, if the guys involved found out I told, they'd probably do a lot worse than what they've been doing." Trista sighed. "Takeoff your shirt." She said closing the door.  
  
I pulled off my shirt and turned so she could see my back and shoulder. "Tell me if this hurts." She said softly. I screamed. Not the kind of scream a person does just before they get murdered, but the kind you do when burn you arm or get stabbed 26 times.  
  
"Serena I barely touched you. I just gently ran my finger across your back. Now what exactly happened to it?" I sighed. "Darien slammed me into a locker and my back landed on the lock and my shoulder on the locker." She shook her head. "You should be paralyzed right now!" (A.N: now I know this sounds extreme but imagine him tackling her as if she were a 500lbs man.) She shouted grabbing an ice pack.  
  
"Lay down on your stomach." She laid the ice pack on my back. I sucked in air through my teeth. She put another pack on my shoulder. "I'll be back soon stay here and don't move." She said closing the door behind her. 


	2. Fate and Destiny Chapter 2:Fate

Fate & Destiny Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon. Chapter 2: Destiny  
  
Review of chapter 1  
"I'll be back soon stay here and don't move." She said closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes and slept. Now this is where destiny comes in.  
  
"No! Stay away!" she shouted. Her long brown hair flew into her face. "Become one with me." A man came towards her. He was tall very tall. I couldn't see his face.  
  
"Stay away!" She shouted as she picked herself up and ran. I could hear the clicks of her high-heeled shoes echoing as she ran. The man was right behind her. She ran into an alley that turned out to be a dead end. She pushed herself into the shadows. He came in soon after. He didn't see her at first and turned to leave.  
  
Then he stopped. His eyes brightened and I was able to see their color. Blue, a dark blue that looked black. He walked slowly cautiously to the end of the alley and faced the wall. The girl held her breath as he looked at the wall opposite of where she was hiding.  
  
I wanted to help her. I didn't want to stand there in the dark and watch this man, no not a man, this beast find her and hurt her like I had been so many times. I ran quietly into their direction staying hidden in the shadows.  
  
I saw him turn his head in the direction of the girl. "No!" I shouted. It worked. He broke out of his trance of finding the girl then looked at me.  
  
I saw him smirk and come towards me. I waited until he was a few feet away from me before I started to back away. As I took a step back he took one forward. I kept my eyes on his. I knew I had to keep his focus on me. I couldn't turn and run until we were a good distance away from the girl. I felt along the wall and when I felt a corner I turned. I felt the girl run out of her hiding place. We then turned another corner. I turned to run. And run I did, right into a wall.  
  
I was trapped just like the girl. Only differences were he knows where I am and no one was here to save me. I pressed my back against the wall. He was hovering over me. "So the heroine is now in her own predicament." That voice. It sounded so familiar.  
  
"Come on Serena I thought you of all people would be a little quicker. The way he said my name. It was with so much distain, hatred, and if I'm not mistaken respect. I stared in his eyes. It couldn't be. "Darien?"  
  
"So you're not as dunce as I was beginning to think you were." He came closer if that were possible. The night sky was so black I could barely see his features. There was no moon and the stars seemed to be covered by darkness. But he seemed to be able to see me just fine.  
  
"You're an observant one." I felt his breath against my cheek. I didn't like being this close to this guy or any guy for that matter. I mean we were so close a piece of paper couldn't fit between us. "Is our proximity making you nervous?" He said mischievously. I felt my breasts being flattened against his hard chest. "Now it's a grain of sand." He said. What is he talking about 'now it's a grain of sand'?  
  
"Oh my god, you are such an asshole!" I shouted and pushed him off me. "How dare you read my mind? That is such a violation of privacy!" He grinned. "It's one of my many gifts." He said smugly. "Fuck off." I said walking past him.  
  
"Well then I'll need you for that." He said grabbing my wrists and swinging my body against the wall. Why did he have to be so damn violent with everyone? I thought as my body hit the brick wall.  
  
"Actually Sere, I'm only violent with you." He said walking towards me. And with one swift motion he grabbed my hair and kissed me. I was so shocked I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth.  
  
I was stunned. I just stood there while he was kissing me. I didn't quite register what was happening until I felt his arms snake around my waist and all of a sudden it felt right. I responded to the kiss. I felt his hand slide up my skirt and stopped at my hip. My hip started to feel warm.  
  
It slowly started to get hotter until it was burning my skin. I tried to pull his hand off my hip but he grabbed it and pinned me to the wall. I tried to break away from his embrace but he just pushed us closer to the wall. I grabbed the nape of his neck, trying not to focus on the pain. I felt it sharpen and I muffled a scream. He smiled as I wrapped my right leg around his and squeezed.  
  
I felt his hand come off my hip as he broke the kiss. My breathing was coming in quick short bursts. I pushed my body against the wall. He put his hand up to his neck where I had grabbed. He looked at his fingers and rubbed them together. "You drew blood my dear Sere." He said gently caressing my cheek with the front side of his fingers, "Till next time." He whispered in my ear seductively. "You're mine." He said and disappeared.   
  
I jumped with a start then I realized that I was still in the nurse's office. I felt the cold water of the ice packs leaking on my back. I touched the bruise and didn't feel a thing. I went to the mirror and turned only to discover the bruises were gone.  
  
I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. My lips. They were swollen and bruised. I looked down at my left hip. I slowly unbuttoned my skirt a little ways. Low and behold there was a burn on my skin in the shape of a hand. And wouldn't you know, it burned like hell when I ran my fingers against it. I looked back in the mirror and jumped 5 feet into the air. Darien was right behind me. I turned around quickly and he wasn't there. I looked back in the mirror but still there was no one there. I quickly put on my shirt, fixed my skirt and walked out the door. 


	3. Fate and Destiny Chapter3: Discoveries

Fate and Destiny

Chapter3: Discoveries

: dream, and end of dream

Chapter 2 review:

I looked back into the mirror and jumped about 5ft. Darien was right behind me. I turned around quickly but no one was there. I looked back in the mirror and still no one was there. I quickly put back on my shirt, fixed my skirt, and was out the door.

It was pitch black in the hallway. It must be about 9o'clock at night! But I figured any place was better than a room where I'm seeing a person who wasn't there there. I walked slowly down the halls, feeling my way around.

My hand bumped into something that didn't feel like a wall. I looked up and saw a monster. I mean it was hideous. Scaly skin, red eyes, fangs, the works. "I'm going to take your soul, gorgeous." It said to me. "Like hell you are." I shouted as I took off in the in the direction in which I came.

I heard it's breathing closer to me. I made a sharp right and dodged in to the library, knocking down bookshelves. There was only one problem with my little plan. There was no way out of the library.

I heard it scream as it moved the bookshelves from its path. "Serena! Catch!" I felt something fall into my hands. A broach. "A broach. What the hell am I suppose to do with a broach?" I shouted as I dodged a falling bookshelf.

"Shout Moon Crystal Power!" I shrugged and shouted moon crystal power. "Um nothing's happening!" I shouted as I dodged another shelf. "Hold the broach in the air and do it!" The voice shouted back.

I held the broach in the air. "Moon Crystal Power!" Instantly I transformed into what I believe was an out fit that only a man could have designed. "Serena, you are Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice; use your tiara to kill the monster. Shout Moon Tiara Magic!"

I did as I was told and the monster was turned into dust. "Good job Sailor Moon." I looked up. "Trista?" She smiled. "Actually it's Sailor Pluto when I'm transformed." She showed me how to de-transform and we both walked to Trista's car.

"I knew it. I just knew you were a Sailor Scout." She said happily as we rode to my place. "Oh my god; stop the car!" I shouted jumping out of the car. My house was on fire! "Momma!" I shouted running towards the flames. "No, Serena, don't!" Trista shouted after me.

She pulled me back by the waist. "Serena, how do you know if she is even in there?" She asked pulling me further away from the burning house. "Because she's bed-ridden on a fucking oxygen machine." The house exploded.

I watched in horror as I pictured my mother being burned alive. I could hear the fire trucks scream and the flashing lights of their dance in the black sky. Trista took me to her car and we drove off.

"So tell me more about this sailor scout business. "I said softly as we walked into her apartment. We sat at a table and she made a cup of coffee for the two of us. "Well there are many of us all over the world. Most choose to work in groups while some work alone.

"Any way, we defend this planet from evil forces that decide to drop in and pay us a visit. The evil forces you are going to be dealing with a called soul snatchers. The one you fought against was one of their weaker vessels; the others you come across will be much stronger. That is about all we know. We have no idea about their leader or any other tricks they have up their sleeves because they are a new enemy.

"Now I am a trainer, one of the few that doesn't really get into the battles. I find and train scouts, such as yourself, so you'll be better equipped to live to see another day to fight. You'll face a lot of challenges being a scout and you don't have a choice so I suggest you get over that now. This, my dear Sere, is your destiny. Now you go get some sleep." She said leading me to the spare bedroom. She handed me a black long-sleeved pajama pants suite and closed the door.

I took off my shirt and skirt, revealing my black padded bra and bikini panties. All of a sudden my body became so sensitive while I was redressing. With every little touch of clothing it felt as though someone was watching me, standing right next to me.

I went to the vanity and took down my hair. As I began to brush my hair, I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I looked around the room, but didn't see anything. "Chill Serena, it's only your imagination." I said shaking my head as I got up form the chair. I slowly climbed into the bed and turned the lamp out.

I slowly sat up in the bed. Something didn't quite seem right. I felt cold so I wrapped my hands around my bare arms. I looked down and realized I wasn't in Trista's bed anymore.

The bed was pure silk with black pillows, comforter, and sheets. I climbed out the bed to see what I was wearing. I knew it wasn't what I went to bed in, because my arms were bare and what I slept in had sleeves.

I was wearing a very thin, very see-through, lace spaghetti strapped nightgown with an equally laced thong you could see through. I mean this left nothing to the imagination. The gown stopped just above my hamstrings, meaning if I sneezed you would be able to see all.

"I gotta get outta here." I said looking around. This room was starting to seriously freak me out.


End file.
